supermanfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Man of Steel (User:Nicholsy)
Superman: Man of Steel is a film set in the year 2007 and is written by Dave Nichols. It is a sequel to the film Last Son of Krypton and is set a year after that films events. It introduces Brainiac as the primary villain. Sypnosis When a Kryptonian artifical intelligence called Brainiac lands on earth and takes over the body of a surgeon, Milton Fine looking for the crystal that built the Fortress of Solitude. It begins its search and whilst updating itself on earth technology, is being monitered by LexCorp who try and hack into Brainiac's programming and believing itself to be attacked, begins draining earth's technology of its knowledge and tracks Superman working out his connection to the crystal. Superman and Brainiac battle but Brainiac escapes after being inferior and after confronting Lex Luthor, blackmails him into helping him build a body for himself to challenge and defeat Superman. Once his body is complete, Brainiac betrays Luthor and instead takes over his body and uses him and Fine to help his cause and using Luthor's knowledge of Superman, kidnaps Lois in a bid to help him before taking over military forces and begins a fullscale attack on Superman. Cast *Superman - Josh Duhamel *Jor-El - Thomas Jane *Lex Luthor - Billy Zane *Lois Lane - Megan Fox *Perry White - Hugh Laurie *Lorena Lemaris - Meagan Good *Jimmy Olsen - Paul Dano *Milton Fine - William Fitchner *Brainiac - Corey Burton (Voice) *Mercy Graves - Micha Barton *Amanda Waller - Grace Jones Plot A meteor partly converted into machine is flying through space and is head on to earth. The meteor enters the atmosphere before beginning to burn up. It enters the sky and eventually crashes through the roof of hospital building landing in a womens ward. One doctor steps up to see what has crashes through the roof and as the smoke clears it shows a meteor to the amazement of the patients and staff. The lights and electrical stystems then begin to flicker on and off before a small black solid liquid material is seen coming from the bottom of the meteor and it enters a machine next to a heart patient. LexCorp scientists are seen taking the meteor away in one of there special trucks over looked by Lex Luthor who is giving interviews to reporters including Clark and Lois. The black ooze is seen attaching itself to the machines electronics where it begins downloading information and follows the machine into the hospital hard drive and connects to the internet and begins scanning every page of the internet before stopping on a page about Superman's heroics in Metropolis. It that scans Superman's face and S on his chest and records them as Kal-El and House of El respectively. It then updates itself on the planet, year and current technology level interllect which is states is level 3 interllect. The doctor who watched the metoer is giving a check over to the paatient with the heart monitor when the black ooze escapes the machine which sparks and flickers on and off again to which the doctor checks the machine when the ooze digs itsway into his foot in which his eyes turn over black before back to normal. The doctor then walks away from the patient who is unsure why and leaves without completing the checkover. At a LexCorp lab, scientists are working on the meteorite when they begin assessing the mechanical parts when it interfaces with the equipment and transmits a signal. The scientists begin tracing the signal and Milton Fine stops and his eyes turn over black again and a screen is shown that is tracing the signal that is tracking it and tracks it to a LexCorp lab in Metropolis. Milton Fine then punches through the wall and then jumps from the building and lands far away. Notes *Brainiac being an artifical intelligence from Krypton is similar to his origin in Superman: The Animated Series and on Smallville. Continuity *Previous Film: Last Son of Krypton *Next Film: Man of Tomorrow Category:Fan movies Category:Nicholsy